The Last Dance
by JendallAddict
Summary: Emma Dawson adalah seorang gadis biasa berumur 16 tahun yang mengidap penyakit jantung yang lumayan langka. Hidupnya biasa saja bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga sahabatnya, sampai dia bertemu pria idamannya. Inspired by TFIOS. AU. Logan H/OC
1. Chapter 1

**HAIIIII. Udah lama ga bikin fanfic aduh gatau deh ini bagus apa engga =')) ini kolaborasi bareng sama temen sesama gila gue namanya Gaby. Semoga kalian semua enjoy deh. BTW, chapter ini ditulis oleh Gaby :)**

* * *

Sekarat.

Setidaknya, itulah kata yang bisa kupakai untuk mendeskripsikan keadaanku. Menurutmu, apa lagi yang lebih buruk daripada menjadi gadis berusia 16 tahun dan mengetahui fakta bahwa kau tidak sama seperti orang lain. Bahwa kondisi tubuhmu membuatmu terlihat rapuh. Mom bilang Aku mengidap penyakit jantung yang cukup langka. Dimana pembuluh- pembuluh darah pada jantungku bermasalah. Hal ini mengharuskanku untuk menjalani operasi setiap 10 tahun sekali untuk memastikan Aku layak untuk hidup.

Namaku Emma, Emma Dawson, lengkapnya. Usiaku 16 tahun. Aku tinggal dengan Mom dan Dad yang luar biasa hebat. Dan Aku tidak punya kakak maupun adik. Aku juga tidak punya pacar, tentu saja, karena tidak ada orang yang mau berpacaran dengan orang penyakitan seperti Aku. Aku bersekolah juga, pastinya. Dan Aku memiliki seorang teman baik, namanya Olivia Knight. Sungguh, hanya dia seorang yang mau berteman denganku. Dan inilah kisahku. Kisah persahabatanku, kisah cintaku, kisah hidupku.

* * *

Aku menatap keluar jendela. Menatap pepohonan rindang yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah libur musim panas. Liburanku? Tidak berkesan. Aku hanya menghabiskan puluhan jam di dalam kamar, menonton film. Atau terkadang diselingi membaca buku- buku pelajaran. Mungkin hal ini jugalah yang menyebabkan Aku menjadi anak kuper. Aku lebih suka buku daripada orang- orang di sekitarku.

Mom memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan pagar sekolahku. Sebuah spanduk berukuran raksasa terhampar, isinya mengucapkan selamat datang kembali pada seluruh murid Belmont High School, Massachusetts.

"Hari pertama lagi?," ujar Mom terdengar girang. Aku mengangguk malas. "Mm, ya, sepertinya," jawabku.

"Nikmati hari pertamamu, Sayang! Mom akan menjemputmu nanti siang," ujarnya.

"Mm, kurasa Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau yakin?."

"Sangat yakin. Bye, Mom," ujarku, berusaha menyudahi perebatan itu seraya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Sungguh, Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah 16 tahun. Aku muak dengan perhatian berlebihan yang kerap kali orangtuaku tunjukkan padaku. Aku. Bisa.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah, mengamati anak- anak yang terlihat begitu gembira untuk mulai bersekolah lagi. Lapangan parker mulai diisi beberapa mobil milik anak- anak kaya. Aku menemukan mobil Olivia diantara mobil- mobil tersebut. Dan Aku pun berjalan kearahnya.

Olivia terlihat lebih menarik daripada Olivia yang terakhir kali kulihat sebelum libur musim panas. Ia membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang lurus bertumbuh hingga kini panjangnya sebahu Olivia. Kulitnya berwarna lebih gelap, mungkin ia banyak berjemur selama liburan kemarin. Ia berdiri memunggungiku, tentu saja ia tak melihatku.

"Sejak kapan si pirang jadi terlihat lebih menarik?," Aku berdeham pelan.

Olivia terkejut dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan denganku. "Astaga, Emma! Kau ingin membuatku jantungan?," guraunya.

"Tolong jangan bawa- bawa jantung, Aku sensitif."

"Maaf, sobat. Aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu, kau tahu," Olivia terkekeh.

"Sudah, sudah," Aku pun ikut tergelak. Aku tahu Olivia tidak pernah serius dengan perkataannya. "Ayo kita masuk ke-"

"Sst! Lihat siapa yang datang!," bisik Olivia seraya memiringkan kepalanya kearah mobil Fisker Karma berwarna hitam yang baru saja memasuki lapangan parkir.

Aku belum pernah melihat mobil itu di lingkungan Belmont High School, jadi Aku sangat yakin bahwa siapapun yang ada di dalam mobil itu pastilah murid baru. Atau guru baru.

Aku berdiri mematung dengan Olivia untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari kalau mobil itu diparkir oleh si pengemudi tepat di sebelah mobil Olivia. Aku memandang mobil itu tanpa berkedip dan tidak menyadari bahwa Aku menghalangi si pengemudi untuk keluar. Olivia segera menarikku.

Pintu itu terbuka dan seorang lelaki keluar. Aku yakin usianya sama sepertiku, jadi Aku menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah murid baru Belmont. Ia mengenakan polo-shirt berwarna putih dan celana cargo berwarna khaki dilengkapi dengan conversenya. Penampilannya jelas menyimpulkan bahwa ia berasal dari kalangan atas.

Masih tercengang dengan ketampanan cowo itu, Aku tak sadar bahwa seorang gadis tengah berlari ke arahku.

"SAYAAAAANG!." Hanya kata itu yang bias kudengar.

Sedetik kemudian Aku baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Madison White, gadis paling menyebalkan seantero sekolah. Aku mengingatnya karena ia benear- benar 'kejam'. Ia tak menyadari bahwa kecantikannya telah membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang pongah.

Laki- laki itu tersenyum dan menangkap Madison ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai rambutnya.

"Hai, Sayang. Kau terlihat begitu gembira," ucap si lelaki yang tak kuketahui namanya.

"Tentu saja! Kepindahanmu ke Belmont sangat membuatku girang!," jawab Madison.

"Ayahku dipindah tugas ke sini, jadi… mau tak mau aku harus ikut dan meninggalkan Texas," jelas cowok itu.

"Kita sambung lagi obrolan kita nanti, kita harus ke kelas sekarang," ajak Madison seraya menggamit tangan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikutinya.

"Minggir Dawson, tidak bias lihat aku mau lewat?," ujar Madison dengan sarkastis terhadapku. Aku tak suka keibutan, maka Aku minggir.

Sekilas, lelaki itu menatapku dan tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya ramah. Tidak seperti senyum Madison yang terlihat dibuat- buat.

"Kelas pertama adalah bahasa Inggris. Dan kita sekelas dengan Madison," keluh Olivia seraya memutar bola matanya, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang senyum lelaki tadi.

"Sial," umpatku seraya tertawa dan menarik Olivia, bersama serjalan ke kelas Mrs. Peterson.

* * *

Di kelas bahasa Inggris, Aku duduk dengan malas di salah satu meja di baris terdepan. Aku dan Olivia sedikit terlambat, sehingga kami mendapatkan tempat duduk di barisan depan, yang selalu dihindari oleh anak- anak. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menangkap sosok Madison dan lelaki tadi di baris belakang. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Madison terus berusaha untuk bermesraan dengan lelaki itu. Aku muak, maka Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka.

Mrs. Peterson masuk lima menit kemudian. Ia sendiri termasuk guru favoritku karena Aku mengagumi ketegasannya.

"Aku melihat seorang murid baru," komentarnya. "Kuberi waktu 2 menit untuk memperkenalkan diri," lanjutnya.

Lelaki yang dapat kusimpulkan sebagai pacar Madison itu pun bangkit dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Ia berdeham pelan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Logan Phillip Henderson. Panggil saja aku 'Logan'. Usiaku 17, kemarin ulang tahunku, aku murid pindahan dari Birdville High School, Texas. Hobiku menyanyi dan berolahraga," ucapnya singkat.

"Baik, terima kasih, Logan. Silakan kembali ke tempat dudukmu.," jawab Mrs. Peterson.

Jadi… Logan? Nama yang bagus. Perawakannya pun juga bagus, pikirku.

"Jadi, kalian tahu, aku baru saja membuka ekstrakulikuler baru, yaitu kelas drama. Dan aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua berdasarkan lamaran yang sudah kalian ajukan… Ketuanya adalah…,"

Tanganku gemetar. Kuharap Aku. Aku sangat suka bermain drama.

"Emma Dawson," umum Mrs. Peterson. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh mata yang ada di kelas ini tengah menatapku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dengan kikuk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Siapapun yang ingin bergabung bisa langsung mendaftar ke Emma. Sekarang mari kita belajar," ujar Mrs. Peterson.

Aku tersenyum kecil, senang bahwa hari pertamaku sudah cukup bagus. Bertemu lelaki tampan, centang. Mendapatkan apa yang sudah kuidamkan, centang. Kuharap masih ada kejutan- kejutan lain, harapku.

* * *

Aku meletakkan nampan makan siangku di atas meja, begitu pun Olivia.

"Selamat untuk jabatan barumu," ucap Olivia riang.

"Terima kasih, kawan," jawabku.

"Aku ingin bergabung, tapi aku kurang suka drama… Lagipula aku sudah mendaftar di ekstrakurikuler volley," gumamnya seraya menyendokkan salad ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah bahuku. "Tak perlu dipaksakan," jawabku santai.

"Oh lihat," gumam Olivia. "Si gadis murahan mulai berulah," lanjutnya meraya memiringkan kepalanya ke arah meja yang diduduki oleh Olivia dan teman- teman kayanya. Dan Logan. Kurasa geng orang kaya itu tengah berusaha merekrut Logan untuk menjadi salah satu anggota mereka.

Aku berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud Olivia. Dan benar saja, Aku melihat Madison tengah bermanja- manja di pangkuan Logan. Roknya yang super- mini memamerkan paha mulusnya untuk dilihat semua orang. Begitu juga kausnya, yang berpotongan sangat rendah di bagian dada, ingin memamerkan dadanya yang besar. Logan sendiri terlihat kikuk dengan Madison yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Saat itu jugalah kedua mata Logan bertatapan dengan mataku. Aku selalu merasa canggung ketika seorang laki- laki menatap mataku, maka Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke makananku.

"Ada apa?," Tanya Olivia.

"Logan dan Aku baru saja bertatapan. Sumpah, tidak sengaja."

"Dan…?."

"Bisa mati Aku kalau Madison tahu Aku baru saja menatap pacarnya," desisku.

"Kau takut pada Madison?."

"Bukan be-."

Ocehanku terpotong. Aku merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh bahuku. Aku memutar kepalaku dan menemukan dia.

Logan.

Menyentuh bahuku.

Tersenyum manis.

"Kau Emma?," tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku Logan."

"Aku tahu… Ada apa?," tanyaku, berusaha mempercepat obrolan ini. Aku tak ingin dimakan Madison.

"Aku mau jadi anggota klub drama!," jawab Logan dengan girang. Aku melongo.

Dia bilang dia senang menyanyi dan olahraga, bukan drama. Matilah Aku.

"Ada yang salah?," Tanya Logan. Aku yakin ia baru saja memerhatikan mukaku yang terlihat kaget.

"Um… Tidak. Oke, Aku akan mencatat namamu. Aku akan kabarkan padamu jika ada jadwal latihan," jawabku seraya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Oke, terima kasih, Emma. Senang kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, kau terlihat… manis? Baik? Entahlah… Aku bingung," ucapnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku tergelak. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tak perlu bingung," jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku akan temui kau lagi, dan ini nomorku bila kau perlu menyampaikan sesuatu," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan kertas kecil bertuliskan nomornya. Aku mengambilnya.

"Bye," ujarnya lagi seraya berjalan menjauhiku.

Ini sulit dipercaya. Aku baru saja berbicara dengan lelaki tampan. Pacar dari Madison White. Ia memujiku.

Ini benar- benar hari keberuntunganku. Dipuji lelaki tampan, centang. Mendapatkan nomor lelaki tampan, centang.


	2. Chapter 2

**INI DIA CHAPTER 2! Hehehe :3 this chapter is written by meee.**

* * *

Bel tanda waktu pulang pun berbunyi. _Akhirnya,_ pikirku. Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah dan berada jauh dari suasana sekolah. Ya, aku tidak suka sekolah sama sekali. Sekolah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua orang-orang itu. Semua guru mengasihaniku karena aku penyakitan, sementara semua murid-murid di sekolah melihatku sebagai orang cupu yang lemah.

Maka dari itu aku benci sekolah.

Aku keluar dari kelas Matematika yang sangat membosankan dan menuju ke lokerku untuk menyimpan dan mengambil buku dan juga perlengkapanku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara cekikikan yang sangat menjijikan. Aku melirik ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Madison dan teman-temannya dan juga... Logan.

Ugh. Sangat menjijikan. Aku seperti ingin muntah sekarang juga.

Mengapa Logan mau sih berpacara sama dia? Memang sih dia cantik, kaya, cewek terpopuler di sekolah, dan semua orang tau dia itu siapa. Tapi apakah Logan buta? Madison adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan sejagat raya, dan dia juga bukan orang yang pintar. Bayangkan saja, dia selalu menyuruh para kutu buku untuk mengerjakan pr-nya dia. Menyebalkan bukan?

Logan berhak mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik dibandingkan Madison. Dia kelihatannya baik, manis, pintar, dan-

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Logan begini? Aduh Emma, jangan mimpiin dia terus deh. Dia sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak mau bermasalah dengan Madison.

"Doorrr!" Olivia tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku sambil berteriak membuatku berteriak kaget.

Spontan aku langsung menutup mulutku sambil membelalakkan mataku dan melihat sekitar untuk melihat apakah orang-orang mendengarku berteriak.

Lalu mataku menangkap mata Logan yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke Olivia sambil menatap dia sinis.

2 kali.

2 kali dalam sehari ini aku bertatapan dengan Logan,

"Apa sih kamu ngagetin aku segala?!" Kataku jengkel.

"Hayo kamu sedang memikirkan apa? Tadi aku lihat kamu kelihatannya sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu." Tanyanya sambil cekikikan.

"Tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok... Kamu saja mungkin yang salah lihat." Aku mencoba berbohong. Mati saja aku kalau aku bilang aku sedang memikirkan Logan, bisa-bisa aku diinterogasi olehnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Oh iya, aku main ke rumahmu ya?"

"Oke, tapi kita jalan kaki ya. Aku sudah bilang pada Mom aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah. Lumayan hitung-hitung olahraga sore."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatku itu. Dia memang konyol.

* * *

Kita sampai di rumahku 15 menit kemudian, dan melihat mobil Mom terparkir di garasi rumah. Berarti Mom berada di rumah.

Aku membuka pintu dengan kunci pribadiku dan menyahut, "Mom, _I'm home_!"

"Hai, sayang." Mom menjawab sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "Oh hai, Olivia." Ucapnya saat dia melihat Olivia di sebelahku.

"Hai mrs. D!" Olivia menyapa dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian?"

"_Boring._" "Biasa saja." Aku dan Olivia menjawab bersamaan.

"Oh! Tebak siapa ketua kelas drama di sekolah?" Olivia tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk jarinya ke arahku.

"Emma? Wow, itu berita yang sangat bagus! Mom sangat bangga padamu, Em." Mom mengucapkan selamat dan memelukku erat.

"_Thanks_, Mom." Aku memeluk dia juga dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama sayang. Baiklah, Mom akan biarkan kalian melakukan apa yang kalian ingin lakukan. _Have fun_. Oh dan Emma, jangan lupa minum obatmu." Mom mengingatkanku sambil berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Oke, Mom." Jawabku sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk minum obatku.

Yap, aku selalu harus minum obat untuk menjaga jantungku ini. Banyak sekali obat yang harus aku minum setiap hari. Mulai dari pagi, siang, sore, dan malam. Bahkan ada obat yang harus kuminum selama hidupku.

"Ugh, aku bosan sekali harus meminum obat ini terus." Omelku setelah aku meminum dua tablet obat.

"Em, jangan mengomel seperti itu. Itu kan untuk kesehatanmu sendiri. Aku tidak suka melihatmu selalu sakit-sakitan,Em." Ucap Olivia dengan sedih.

Aku tahu apa yang diucapkan Olivia itu benar. Aku sendiri juga capek dengan diriku yang selalu sakit-sakitan dan lemah. Orang tuaku sudah bersusah payah melakukan apapun agar aku bisa sembuh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan kondisi ekonomi keluargaku yang kurang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain minum obat dan juga operasi yang harus dilakukan 10 tahun sekali.

"Dan lagipula, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku..." Lanjut Olivia sambil berlinang air mata.

Aku tidak sadar Olivia mulai menangis, dan aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat sambil meneteskan air mata. Aku tidak pernah mau meninggalkan dia, tidak akan. Olivia adalah satu-satunya sahabatku dan aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih-sedih seperti ini. Lebih baik kita ke kamarku dan ingat apa kata Mom? _HAVE FUN!_" Seruku mencoba membuat Olivia ceria lagi. Aneh, aku yang sakit tetapi aku yang membuat orang lain ceria.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya dan tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Dad pulang malam lagi?" Tanyaku sambil mencuci piring habis makan malam. Olivia sudah pulang sebelum malam tiba karena ibunya menelepon bahwa ternyata saudara jauhnya berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Dad bekerja lembur lagi malam ini." Jawab Mom sambil membereskan meja makan.

Dad sering bekerja lembur untuk mendapatkan gaji lebih. Ya untuk apa lagi Dad bekerja lembur? Keluargaku butuh banyak uang untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan untukku. Mom juga bekerja, tetapi Mom bekerja di rumah. Alasannya adalah agar Mom selalu bisa menjaga dan menemaniku sambil bekerja. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti apa yang Mom lakukan sebagai pekerjaan, dan aku sudah besar aku tidak perlu selalu ditemani oleh Mom. Aku sudah berulang kali memberi tahu Mom tentang itu tetapi tetap saja Mom bersikeras untuk tetap menemaniku.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk membantu kedua orang tuaku mencari nafkah. Kadang-kadang aku sedih melihat orang tuaku bekerja keras untukku, dan aku ingin sekali membantu mereka atau berbalas budi. Tetapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku dengan kondisiku seperti ini. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?

"Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk membantu Mom dan Dad…" Ucapku dengan pelan.

"Sayang, kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu." Ucap Mom, persis seperti apa yang kuduga.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang tidak memberatkan diriku kok, tapi akan menghasilkan uang. _Please,_ Mom." Kataku mencoba merayu Mom.

"Tetap tidak." Ujar Mom dengan nada tegas. Aku menghela napasku, aku tidak bisa bersikeras lagi jika Mom sudah memakai nada itu.

"_Anyway,_ kita mempunyai tetangga baru di ujung jalan rumah kita, dan kita akan berkunjung ke rumahnya sambil membawa kue yang Mom sudah buat," Kata Mom dengan nada yang lebih halus, dan aku hanya mengangguk kepalaku. "dan Mom dengar ada anak yang berumuran sama denganmu. Mungkin kalian bisa berteman."

Tetangga baru? Aku tidak tahu kalau kita mempunyai tetangga baru, dan ada anak seumuran denganku? Aku tidak yakin bahwa kita akan berteman. Aku jarang sekali punya teman dan sejujurnya aku tidak butuh banyak teman. Olivia sudah cukup bagiku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan Mom berjalan ke rumah tetangga baru tersebut. Aku melihat rumahnya, dan rumahnya cukup bagus dan besar. Kelauarga yang tinggal disini pastilah orang kaya. Mobil-mobil yang terparkir di garasi adalah mobil-mobil merek kelas atas. Salah satu mobil menarik perhatianku. Aku lihat baik-baik dan menyadari bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil Fisker Karma berwarna hitam. Aneh. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil ini.

Tunggu.

Ini mobil-

"Emma, ayo kita masuk." Panggil Mom menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata tuan rumah sudah membukakan pintu.

Aku dan Mom masuk ke rumahnya dan aku langsung melihat ke sekeliling rumah sementara Mom mengobrol dengan wanita yang tinggal di rumah ini.

Aku tidak mendengar wanita tersebut memanggil anak-anaknya, sampai seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Emma?"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Mom.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke orang yang memanggilku.

"Logan?" Ujarku sambil menaikkan salah satu alisku.

Dia hanya tertawa dan tersenyum kecil sambil melihatku. Aku baru sadar bahwa mobil yang tadi aku lihat di garasi tersebut adalah mobilnya. Pantas saja.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya ibunya Logan heran.

Aku baru ingin menjawab tetapi Logan menjawab duluan. "Iya, kita bertemu di sekolah tadi dan Emma adalah ketua kelas drama yang tadi aku sudah ceritakan."

"Oh jadi kamu yang namanya Emma. Logan menceritakan tentang kamu dan dia bercerita bahwa kamu terlihat sangat baik dan manis, dan ternyata dia benar! Kamu juga sangat cantik, Emma." Ujar ibunya dengan girang sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas dan aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Aku melirik ke Logan dan sumpah aku bisa melihatnya tersipu malu-malu karena ucapan ibunya. Baru pertama kali bertemu dan dia sudah menceritakan tentang aku dan juga memujiku ke ibunya?

Wow.


End file.
